


Can't Help Myself

by DulcieFlorbelle



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Bondage, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fallout Kink Meme, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulcieFlorbelle/pseuds/DulcieFlorbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who says it can't be a conjugal visit? Benny is all tied up at the Fort and F!Courier is just crazy enough to go for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help Myself

He struggled against his restraints, more pissed than anything about the state that his suit was in. That state being dirtied with sand and blood. His own, that is. They weren't exactly treating him well here at Caesar's place. But then again, he'd always had a hard time keeping his mouth shut. 

She would come to him. This he was almost sure of. His sweet Courier who was anything but sweet. He probably still had bruises worn in his hips from seemingly dainty fingers. Crazy broad sure knew how to make an impression. Whatever she was doing, it was working. 

Just as he had thought, she showed up one day at the camp. She was just as beautiful as he remembered. This time clad in leather armor and covered in a layer of who knows what. But even through that, her eyes carried the same intensity he came to adore. A burning passion of sorts that just begged you to do something bad with her. Heh. Or to her. 

He wolf whistled lowly at the sight, "Mm baby. Benny likes." 

"Yeah? Well, I clean up even better." She waltzed over to him, casual as ever. "But I guess I don't have to tell you that, huh?" 

"I dig the rugged look too." He praised, smiling in spite of his circumstances. Hopefully he didn't look too bad. What with the being held prisoner and all. "Ya know, it's a real shame this ain't a conjugal visit. You really know how to get a man going, doll." 

"You weren't too bad yourself." She shot back, offering a wink that was all too cute for the way she looked right now. "And actually..hm.."

"I know." He replied cooly, giving her a not so quick once over. "What's on your mind?" 

Whatever it was, it couldn't be good. He could almost see the gears turning and the light clicking on in her head. 

"Mm. I was just thinking... who says it can't be _that_ kind of visit?" A slow smile tugged at her lips as she extended a hand to his face, gently caressing it. 

"You serious, pussycat? This really isn't.." He sighed as he leaned into her touch. "It's dangerous." 

"You're turning me down?" She mock pouted at him, though she already could tell that she was going to get what she wanted. 

He swallowed hard, "I'd never." 

"That's what I thought." She replied, wrapping his tie around her fingers and jerking him forward so that their lips almost touched but not quite. "What's wrong? You nervous?" 

"The Ben-man don't get nervous." He promised, glancing from her mouth to her eyes. 

"Good." She gently ran her hands up and down his chest. "We just have to make this quiet. I'd rather not have an audience." 

Benny nodded, sucking in a quick breath when she palmed the outline of his cock. They really were at risk of getting caught here, as the tent was open for anyone to walk in or walk by. And something told him that the Legion boys wouldn't be too hip to the Courier treating him like this. Or maybe they would be. Whichever, he didn't want to find out. 

"You sure you want this?" She purred, gently kissing the shell of his ear as she gave his stiffening member a squeeze. 

"Yes. A million times yes." He breathed, jerking his hips towards her hand. 

Benny licked at his dry lips, watching each of her movements. She was so slow, taking the time that they didn't have. He wouldn't know it any other way. They made the world's strangest couple. If you could even call them that. Neither had yet put an official label on what they had. 

Oh but he was smitten with her from the start. 

She found her way underneath his shirt, hands roaming his muscled chest appreciatively, earning shivers from the bound man before her. His cock twitched in his pants, desperate for some more contact. This silent wish was soon granted, as Six leant down and kissed his crotch almost sweetly.

"Fuck! Pussycat.. have mercy.." He groaned through gritted teeth as she mouthed his erection through his pants. 

"What? Would you prefer I leave you like this?" She asked with a soft giggle. 

Benny shook his head emphatically, "Ya gotta finish what you started here." 

"That so?" Six arched an eyebrow and withdrew entirely, much to his immediate disappointment. "I don't have to do anything." 

"Wait! I didn't mean it like that, honey baby." He desperately tried to amend, ignoring the throb in his groin. "Come on, I'm all tied up here. Makes a guy forget his manners." 

She sighed and appeared to consider this for a moment before instructing him to lie back. He did as she asked, laying back onto the ground. The things that he did for this girl were getting outrageous. But goddam if she didn't make him feel like the man. 

Courier Six undid his belt and pants without further delay, sliding them down over his hips. He scowled as he felt the sand on his bare backside. Whatever displeasure he was feeling quickly took a backseat. 

"So hard." She purred, giving his aching length a few pumps, lovingly swiping her thumb over the pool of liquid that gathered at the head. 

"J-just for you, girlie." He shot back, somehow ever self assured, even restrained and exposed like this. 

She smiled softly at this, running her tongue over her lips before leaning in and enveloping him in her warm mouth. He threw his head back at the sensation of it, she was so good. He especially appreciated this, considering how long he'd been out here without proper showering and whatnot. It wasn't long before she had him panting and moaning for her, jerking his hips upwards in the hopes of fitting more of himself into her mouth. 

"Benny you're too loud.." She laughed, languidly touching herself through her clothes while looking at him. "Babe you've gotta be quiet." 

"Please... _please_." What he was begging for, he didn't know. 

She grinned as she looked him over, seemingly amused and pleased by the state he was in. It didn't take long for her to shed her own pants. This process was streamlined by the fact she neglected to wear undergarments. Something he'd have to remember for the future nights without her. 

The Courier mounted him and grinded her own wetness against him, sufficiently lubricating his cock. His eyes fluttered as she lowered herself onto him with ease, leaning his head up to watch himself disappear into her inch by inch. She was so wet and ready for him, as much as she tried to downplay it, it was clear that she was just as into this as he was. 

"Mmph. Benny..." She breathed his name as she began rising and lowering herself, reveling in the feeling of it. 

Hearing her say _his_ name just like that was the biggest ego boost he'd ever get. And also his favorite. He wasn't a fool, he was aware of the fact this was one of the most powerful women in the Mojave. And somehow she'd decided to fuck him instead of kill him for what he'd done to her. This.. this was punishment enough. 

Her name fell from his lips as well. Her real name. Not the title everyone knew her by. 

She seemed encouraged by this, pulling her top up so that her breasts were exposed to him. He swore openly, watching the way they moved with her thrusts. Six's own mouth fell open now, one hand going to pinch at a soft rosy nipple, the other moving down to circle around her clit. 

"Baby.. I can't hold out much longer." He managed to breath between the stream of moans she drew so easily from him. 

"Hush." She commanded, hearing something that he didn't, pressing a finger to his lips. 

Sure enough, he could hear the approaching footsteps of what was sure to be a stocky legionary. 

His mind should've been sent into a panic at this point, but all he could focus on were the ripples of heat sent directly to his cock. While she had stopped moving up and down, she now was opting to just grind down against him. Shit. He was unable to stop a loud groan from escaping him. 

In response to this, she shoved her fingers into his mouth, biting her bottom lip as her own silent orgasm rippled through her body. This led to her inner walls squeezing him so tightly, convulsing around him. 

Bam. He let himself go in her. This felt like the most he'd ever come and the hardest all at once. He ended up biting down on her fingers, though it didn't seem like she minded. 

The legionary in question walked by the open flap of the tent at that moment, thankfully unable to see them clearly from just a quick pass like that. 

Courier Six breathed a sigh of relief and pulled her fingers free, wiping them on her top with a smirk. She eased herself off of him, rivulets of his seed trickling down her thighs. Another jolt went through him when he saw her put her armor on just like that. She'd be feeling him on her all day. 

"Thanks, baby." She pressed a kiss to his sweaty forehead. 

Six leant down and sucked the remaining cum from his over sensitive cock, cleaning it in her way, drawing pitiful whimpers from him. After this delicious torture, she gently helped him into his pants again. Not without first affectionately caressing his thighs almost as a show of gratitude. After this she turned from him. 

He licked his lips, watching those luscious hips of hers as she walked away. 

"Wait! How about getting me out of here?" 

"Oh! I almost forgot." She laughed. "I gotta ask though.. What're you gonna do after all this?"

"Baby, I'll do anything you want me to." He said in earnest, not even bothering to hide how truly taken with her he'd become. 

"And if I want you to come by back to New Vegas with me?" She asked, working at his restraints. 

"I'm there." Benny couldn't stop himself from smiling, figuring she would want little or nothing to do with him after this. 

"Good. Let's do this then. It won't be easy, but I think we could swing it." 

He nodded, finding himself more hopeful than he had been in a long time. Maybe this wasn't exactly what he'd envisioned in his future. But maybe it was just close enough.


End file.
